


I Want to Break(fast) Free

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [15]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Early 70s, First Time, Getting Together, Insecurity, M/M, Morning After, Off-screen Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: John makes breakfast for Freddie after their first time because he doesn't know what else to do.





	I Want to Break(fast) Free

**Author's Note:**

> I write a lot of first times. Hm.   
> Posted from Tumblr.

John isn’t sure what he should do. He’s never had unplanned sex with someone. Rather, that is to say, he’s never had a platonic night escalate naturally to that point. Is there a protocol for that?

Roger may know, considering he’s got whatever they call it going strong with Brian. No, that’s the fastest way to become the focus of their partnered teasing. Calling Brian is also out because a: he’ll tell Roger and b: Brian probably doesn’t know either.

Okay, John, don’t freak out. The man next to him shifts but remains asleep. Small miracles.

What does he usually do with one night stands? Sneak out in the middle of the night.

Right. Not an option. Next idea.

John bites his lip, he should figure something out before Freddie wakes up. _God,_ he slept with Freddie. Not that he’s upset about that, he just doesn’t know what to do with the change in dynamic that this is sure to bring.

His mom always prepared breakfast for guests. He’s not sure why he had that thought, but it gives him more of a solid plan than anything before. Freddie likes food and John can cook.

He slides out of bed and picks up his clothes. A small part of him wants to pull on one of Freddie’s jumpers. That would probably be awkward if Freddie asks him to leave.

Wouldn’t be the first time some’s slept with him to sate some kind of curiosity.

John shakes his hand and wanders into the kitchen. It’s clean and looks like it’s barely used. He knows for a fact that it isn’t. Roger and Freddie are terrors in the kitchen. How Brian is still alive after eating Roger’s food, John doesn’t know but chalks it up to the invincibility of love.

He should probably also figure out why he keeps thinking about Roger and Brian’s relationship so much this morning. For now, he has to see what Freddie has in the kitchen, philosophizing can come later. After rooting around for a few minutes he finds that Freddie has enough ingredients to make a proper English breakfast.

Hopefully, Freddie will wake up before its finished or gets cold. John frowns at that thought. Well, he can always wake Fred up. That wouldn’t be weird right?

It would be, and he scraps the idea.

Good news is Freddie does wake up before he gets too cold. Fred turns into the kitchen with a heavy frown. They stare at each other.

“You didn’t leave.”

John shrugs, “I made breakfast.”

Freddie sits across from him. The air is awkward. John tucks into the meal so he has something to stop the tumble of words fighting their way out of his mouth. Freddie stops staring at him eventually and takes a bite.

“It’s good.”

“It’s standard.”

“You stayed.”

“Yes.”

He doesn’t know why it likely has something to do with why he’s been thinking about Brian and Roger all morning. They’re connected somehow. Figuring out how they are, however, seems to be harder than his honors classes.

“It was good and a surprise and most people don’t stick around.”

“I’d call.”

A dumb statement. They work together, of course, he couldn’t just waltz out of the house like this was another clandestine meeting. He’s not entirely sure one can leave Freddie Mercury’s orbit without his permission.

“Do you want something from this, John?”

Does he? He’s never actively thought about changing their relationship like this before. Obviously, he’s not opposed to it considering last night.

“Do you?”

“I don’t want to pressure you into anything. You’re young and I can’t steal your youth.”

John snorts because Freddie makes it sound like they’re thirty years apart rather than the half-decade they are. It is possible that he, like John, would rather be the one reacting to whatever is proposed.

“You’ve got my youth,” John says, “Queen does.”

“But you can give yourself to the band, and have your heart remains yours.”

It’s funny that they pretend Queen isn’t their singular hope and top priority. They are all tangled in this together. John tilts his head. Two couples in the band may not be wise. It could be too hard to balance both. Then again, Brian looks like he’s fallen deeper in love with Roger every time Roger loses himself to music. Could it be too much with two people so clearly destined to be life-partners?

The idea is hidden into his heart, but he can’t help but think that Queen won’t break up, regardless of the stresses.

“We do this, or we don’t.”

“Simple as that?”

“Everything is as simple as that.”

John has his doubts about that, but he does trust Freddie.

“Why don’t we do it then?”

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave your thoughts and comments below or talk to me on tumblr!


End file.
